


[Podfic of] Marriage is What Brings Us Together

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James gets a letter which makes him realise all kinds of things he didn't know. Like that he might be married to Paulie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Marriage is What Brings Us Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marriage is What Brings Us Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091231) by [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1m6z1zI) [7.85 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 17:08

**Streaming:**  



End file.
